A prendre ou à emporter !
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Naruto s'ennuie en tenant la devanture de la pizzeria de son cousin par un temps de pluie. Zéro client, pas un pet d'animation. Heureusement, un beau brun va le sortir de sa morosité. NaruSasu day !


**Titre : A prendre ou à emporter**

**Thème : NaruSasu Day**

**Disclaimers : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Couple : Naruto/Sasuke**

**Résumé : Naruto s'ennuie en tenant la devanture de la pizzeria de son cousin par un temps de pluie. Zéro client, pas un pet d'animation. Heureusement, un beau brun va le sortir de sa morosité.**

L'averse torrentielle s'abattait avec fracas sur l'asphalte brûlant des quartiers défavorisés de Tokyo soulevant des volutes de vapeurs irréelles.

Naruto, dans la devanture de la pizzeria Uzumaki, s'ennuyait ferme. Le jeune homme blond piquait presque du nez à force d'attendre sa première commande. Il releva son visage agréable en entendant une voiture filer à toute allure avant de s'essuyer les mains sur son tablier blanc. Ses yeux bleus luisaient et trois traits sur chacune de ses joues étaient rehaussés sous les spots. Grand et baraqué, Naruto n'avait pas peur de se retrouver seul dans cet endroit plutôt malfamé étant capable de se défendre des petits malfrats qui traînaient d'ordinaire. Aujourd'hui, la solitude lui pesait.

Pas un seul client en vue pour bousiller son parapluie et pour tremper sa chemise en traversant la rue jusqu'à son échoppe. Rien ! Ce soir allait être mortel. Heureusement, la radio lui tenait compagnie en déversant certains de ses titres préférés, mais le son nasillard ne compensait pas la chaleur humaine d'une conversation à bâton rompu. Il se fit la réflexion de regarder le bulletin météo la prochaine fois que son cousin le sommait de le remplacer au magasin.

Seul, il regardait désespérément la pluie battre d'un rythme lancinant la rue presque déserte.

Oui, presque déserte !

Une voiture plutôt luxueuse, intérieur allumé, était garée pas très loin en face.

Naruto entretenait l'espoir depuis une bonne demi-heure que le propriétaire du véhicule ainsi que son passager auraient une petite fringale à ne contenter rien que par un petit coup de volant vers son échoppe. Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, son intuition à flairer le client était aiguisée, celui-ci se trouvait bien en face.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Sasuke Uchiha se trouvait chanceux d'être bien à l'abri de cette tempête dans la voiture de luxe de son frère aîné Itachi. Il regardait le plafond fasciné par le bruit de l'eau sur la toiture. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre : fauteuil en cuir, chauffage, radio dernier cri, revêtement en chêne. Itachi avait des goûts et des moyens de riche depuis qu'il avait hérité de l'entreprise familiale en informatique. L'aisance sociale de son frère aîné reflétait parfaitement celle du plus jeune, vice-président de son état. Par contre, Sasuke n'étalait pas autant son opulence par rapport à Itachi tout en gardant un côté bourgeois très marqué. Il ne collectionnait pas les voitures comme son aîné mais il avait aménagé un duplex rien que pour lui-même. Le confort du chez-soi avant tout mais il devait avouer qu'il trouvait agréable le silence du chauffage bienvenu en ce temps pourri.

Sasuke fut sortit de sa léthargie par l'arrivée d'Itachi en trombe.

« Bon, Foolish little brother… »

Itachi percuta le front de Sasuke de son index en souriant.

« …je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé mais il faut que tu saches que je le fais pour la bonne cause.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu aurais dû prendre un parapluie comme je te l'avais fait remarquer.

- Hein ? Quoi ? »

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de protester plus longtemps que la porte de son côté s'ouvrit sur un grand rouquin plutôt balèze.

« Je te présente mes amis Yahiko…et derrière, Nagato et Konan qui viennent d'entrer !

- Va à l'arrière, » grogna Sasuke, prêt à défendre bec et ongles sa place bien au chaud face à Yahiko.

Sasuke n'eut que le temps d'hausser les sourcils avant de se faire happer dehors et éjecter à deux mètres sur le goudron. La portière claqua, l'averse se déversa sur Sasuke collante et froide tandis qu'Itachi et sa bande de potes détalaient à quatrième vitesse le laissant seul, sous la pluie, sans parapluie, sans carte, sans portable, sans rien d'utile, tout seul comme un imbécile planté au milieu de la route. Sasuke se sentit trahi par son frère chéri, et il se mit à hurler en levant son poing :

« Enfoiré, faux frère, reviens ici, tout de suite ! »

Peine perdue, les phares arrière rouges se perdirent dans un tournant.

Sasuke attendit une minute toujours sidéré par ce qu'il venait de se produire s'attendant à une blague même si Itachi n'était pas du tout un bout en train. Puis, il se résigna à son triste sort de petit frère abandonné.

Quant à notre pizzaiolo de garde, Naruto fixait en riant la silhouette détrempée à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait suivi toute la scène, et il devait avouer que l'animation lui avait particulièrement plu surtout qu'il connaissait un peu la bande de l'Akatsuki qui avait débarqué dans la voiture.

Il se recomposa une attitude plus sérieuse quand l'âme en peine se dirigea vers le seul abri éclairé des environs c'est-à-dire son modeste boui-boui. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son seul client de la soirée en le faisant fuir tout en riant de son humiliation cuisante mais il aimait vraiment taquiner.

« Alors, elle est bonne », demanda-t-il alors que la pauvre victime se mettait à l'abri.

Le futur client siffla entre ses dents en râlant tout en enlevant sa veste de smoking sombre et détrempée. Apparemment, il possédait un standing bien au-dessus des gens du quartier ce qui n'étonna pas vraiment Naruto au vu de la sublime berline dont le bourgeois avait été éjecté. Naruto se mit à observer le jeune homme desserrer sa cravate carmine tout en frissonnant dans sa chemise blanche devenue transparente et collante. Ensuite, il ébouriffa ses cheveux ébènes et mouillés qui rebiquèrent de plus belle à l'arrière de son crâne. Naruto ne put que constater qu'il était très bel homme avec sa carnation pâle rehaussé par un regard charbon magnétique. Assez intéressant pour qu'il en fasse son casse-croûte ce soir, Naruto se pourlécha les lèvres de gourmandise devant sa sucrerie préférée parfum mâle. Et puis, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait débaucher l'un de ces gens de la haute.

Sasuke maudissait son frère se promettant de trouver une vengeance appropriée à l'humiliation cuisante dont il avait fait l'objet. Il tenta tant bien que mal de sauver ses affaires mais il n'arrivait à rien tellement elles avaient absorbées la pluie. Il se retrouva donc frissonnant en chemise légère et en pantalon d'été n'osant pas enlever plus de vêtements de sa personne en apercevant en coin le regard azuré du pizzaiolo blond qui le lorgnait un peu trop à son goût. Etre l'objet d'attention ne déplaisait pas à Sasuke surtout quand la personne se révélait être un beau blond tout en muscle mais il était assez mal à l'aise de sa précédente déconfiture. Et il pensait plus à se réchauffer qu'à se faire draguer en ce moment même s'il ne dirait pas non pour croquer la peau caramel du vendeur.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? »

Sasuke hésita un instant avant d'oser demander des vêtements de rechange.

« Il y a la piaule de mon cousin à l'étage, je pense qu'il ne sera pas contre que je lui emprunte des affaires…il est dans l'humanitaire », fit remarquer le blond avec un sourire mutin.

Sasuke n'apprécia pas vraiment qu'on lui rappela qu'il profitait de la charité d'un pizzaiolo canon mais il n'osa rien rappliquer à cette moquerie.

« Tu me suis ? Non ! D'accord, je reviens avec quelque chose de mettable », proposa Naruto.

Méfiant, Sasuke étrécit ses yeux ne désirant pas du tout tomber dans le piège de l'intimité d'un appartement. Naruto, d'après son badge, pouvait très bien être un beau spécimen attirant, Sasuke n'allait pas se laisser avoir par une astuce aussi idiote.

Un sourire amusé s'étira sur les lèvres de Naruto prêt à s'amuser à jouer à la poupée avec sexy ténébreux. Fouillant dans le bazar du petit studio miteux de son cousin, Naruto réussit à trouver son bonheur entre la plante d'agrément et le panier à linge dans un haut rose à étoiles jaunes flashies puis il chipa sur le radiateur un pantalon kaki style armée. Les deux s'accorderaient très bien sur son client magnifique pour le mouler parfaitement. Amusé, il descendit les marches avec fracas, la délicatesse ne faisant pas du tout parti de sa constitution robuste. Il lui tendit le tas de fripes avec un sourire goguenard. Après un retour glacial de regard made in Uchiha, Naruto eut tout le loisir d'observer son vis-à-vis se débrouiller pour se changer en le gorgeant le moins possible de son corps d'Apollon.

Sasuke tentait tant bien que mal de garder une attitude digne tout en déboutonnant sa chemise dos présenté à Naruto. Il n'était pas spécialement pudique mais il sentait son regard brûlant sur son corps. Il avait toujours fait ce genre d'effet, il avait toujours été le centre d'attention de par sa beauté et il en avait pris l'habitude. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait une certaine part d'érotisme à ne se dévoiler que partiellement à cet homme totalement étranger. Et c'était un sentiment partagé.

Sasuke enfila l'espèce de machin rose et synthétique sur sa peau qui le colla le mettant en valeur. Il hésita un instant avant de se défaire de son pantalon craignant pour ses petites fesses rebondies d'uke accompli. Il ne manquerait plus que Naruto soit un seme, et il aurait gagné le gros lot. Sasuke se dépêcha d'enfiler le reste pour finir, heureux d'être au sec. Il retourna auprès de Naruto tout en essayant de ne pas croiser ses prunelles moqueuses.

« Moi, c'est Naruto, lui indiqua le commerçant en montrant son badge. Et je peux savoir à qui appartiennent les jolies jambes dont j'ai eu un aperçu.

- Sasuke. »

L'Uchiha resta impassible même s'il ressentait une certaine gêne de par son abandon dans une rue déserte comme un vulgaire animal nullement désiré et par cette séance de déshabillage plutôt nullissime.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Un truc un peu chaud, demanda le blond sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

- J'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

- Ah, je ne crois pas qu'il y est de taxi qui traîne dans le coin. Et je finis mon service que dans trois heures mais libre à toi de revenir chez toi à pied. »

Sasuke n'apprécia pas le ton légèrement taquin de Naruto parce que celui-ci semblait se réjouir de la situation. Bloqué dans un restaurant avec une pluie torrentielle au dehors. Naruto s'amusait de l'air contrit de Sasuke, voulant profiter d'être bloqué avec un beau spécimen pour une durée indéterminée. Merci le gang de l'Akatsuki pour cette nouvelle frasque ! Les yeux céruléens accrochèrent l'ébène, Naruto se fit plus doux, plus séducteur et plus motivé à mettre ce petit bout de fantasme dans son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

- Je n'ai pas d'argent pour t'acheter quoi que ce soit de toute manière…

- Alors, c'est moi qui régale, proposa Naruto. De toute manière, je n'ai pas de clients, çà te dirait de partager mon repas ?

- Je ne veux pas te déranger.

- Du tout, du tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me fais un peu de compagnie, je commençais, à vrai dire, à avoir le cafard. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil sur les différentes saveurs plutôt classiques avec des prix attractifs. Il commanda donc une pizza Margarita ainsi qu'un café.

« Je te rembourserai quand je te ramènerai tes affaires, proposa Sasuke.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, c'est mon cousin qui offre. C'est un peu de sa faute si tu t'es fait éjecter de ta voiture, il te doit bien çà.

- Il fait parti de la bande à mon frère ? »

Naruto leva vers lui des sourcils blonds et intrigués.

« Mon frère, Itachi Uchiha.

- Ah, oui, je me disais bien qu'il y avait un air de ressemblance, ricana Naruto en sortant une pizza pré-préparée. Alors, l'Akatsuki t'a viré de la bagnole de leur sponsor attitré ?

- Itachi leur file du fric ?

- Ouais, un paquet, avoua Naruto en enfournant le met, et c'est comme cela qu'ils sauvent le monde avec leur ONG. »

Choqué par ses révélations, Sasuke se remettait petit à petit du côté humaniste de son frère qu'il découvrait. Naruto finissait de préparer le café quand Sasuke finit de s'interroger sur tout ce que pouvait dissimuler son grand frère.

« Tu connais Itachi ?

- Il est passé une ou deux fois chercher mon cousin pour affaire. »

Sasuke jeta un regard dubitatif sur l'échoppe.

« Pas pour les pizzas évidemment, pour leur cause humanitaire.

- Je n'en savais rien, Itachi ne me parle pas de tout çà.

- Chacun son jardin secret.

- En tout cas, je pense qu'il a fait exprès de m'abandonner ici pour que je te rencontre. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison. »

Sasuke regarda plus attentivement Naruto. Blond, yeux bleus, une carrure athlétique, jovial, rieur, séduisant, simple. Itachi connaissant ses goûts en matière de garçon avait certainement manigancé ce coup pour qu'il tombe dans les bras du blond, et apparemment, il plaisait au dit blond. Sasuke retroussa son nez n'aimant pas tellement que l'on s'immisce dans ses histoires sentimentales surtout quand c'était un membre de sa famille qui le faisait. Il sursauta à la voix grave et profonde de Naruto.

« C'est presque prêt… »

Naruto eut un sourire qui plut beaucoup à Sasuke parce qu'il allait encore lui sortir une boutade.

« …Alors, cher monsieur, vous êtes à prendre sur place ou à emporter comme une princesse vers son palace? »

Les joues de Sasuke rosirent ne sachant pas trop où se mettre après autant d'audace de la part de Naruto. Le brun était fixé sur les préférences du jeune vendeur, il était exactement ce qu'il recherchait. Apparemment, Naruto se s'embarrassait pas de la situation hautement calculée par la bande des joviaux Akatsukiens mais en profitait pleinement.

« Imbécile, dit avec affection Sasuke. Je suis sûr que tu la sors à toutes les greluches qui se présentent au portillon. »

Naruto ria simplement avant de préciser qu'il tenait suffisamment à sa peau pour ne pas exciter les mamies en manque du quartier. Sasuke eut juste un petit sourire en coin appréciant l'humour vif du jeune homme. Heureux comme tout, Naruto le rejoignit avec leur repas sur l'une des tables qui flanquaient l'entrée.

« Désolé, on n'a rien à l'intérieur. Il y a juste l'appart du proprio. »

Sasuke hocha la tête avant de s'attaquer à sa pizza généreuse. Le repas, ils n'y touchèrent que par intermittence privilégiant le dialogue, les piques et les réparties. La bonne humeur de Naruto était communicative et Sasuke oublia bien vite avoir été l'objet d'une mauvaise farce. Le moment était agréable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. La chaleur humaine était de la partie, les enfantillages aussi comme le prouvent les miettes de pains dans leurs cheveux ébouriffés. La minuscule table était leur terrain de jeux, le témoin de leurs fous-rires et le support de leurs moments de silence.

C'était la simplicité d'être et d'apprendre à se connaître.

Ils s'apprivoisèrent de regards, de gestes, de mimiques et de penchants. La séduction était de mise discrète et naturelle. Juste une peau effleurée, un regard un peu plus prononcé, un désir de plus en plus attisé dans les prunelles, un souffle plus court, un cœur qui bat et la tension montait. Timides devant ce désir étrange, ils n'osèrent franchir le pas que vers la fin de leur parade. Une main dans le creux du dos, celle de l'autre sur le cœur palpitant, une distance de plus en plus ridicule, les regards se cherchèrent, les souffles se rencontrèrent et enfin, les lèvres se scellèrent.

Toute douce pour devenir passionnée, une rencontre parmi tant d'autre magistralement orchestrée.

L'Akatsuki trinqua à sa victoire tandis que les deux amants savouraient le plaisir d'être enfin ensemble.


End file.
